


【龙猫】催眠2

by orphan_account



Series: 催眠 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:06:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22489105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Au Ra Characters/Miqo'te Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)
Series: 催眠 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610338
Kudos: 5





	【龙猫】催眠2

如果时间可以倒流，维姆最大的愿望大概就是把时间退后到前一天的酒会前，然后绝对不再碰一滴酒。

他已经醒了很长一段时间了，混沌的意识早就已经清醒，而昨晚的一切历历在目，维姆脸色苍白的偷偷掀开被子看了一眼自己的身上，赤裸的肌肤上满是性爱的痕迹，那些吻痕和指印无一不在提醒着他昨晚的种种疯狂之举。而更让他身体僵硬的是，他身后那个还在沉睡的人正紧紧的搂着他的腰，因为晨勃而翘起的性器也正顶在维姆的臀缝之间，似乎只要稍微挪动一下就能借着那些昨晚没有来得及清理的精液蹭进他的屁股里。

就在维姆还在惊慌中的时候，巴特尔忽然发出一声梦呓动了一下，那双搭在腰上的手臂像是下意识的捞了一把，将维姆抱的更紧了一些。而这无意的举动正好让勃起的肉棒滑进了还松软的后穴里，维姆立刻捂紧嘴巴不让自己发出声音，但经过昨晚之后他才忽然意识到自己的身体早已食髓知味，甚至已经开始不知廉耻的咬紧了里面的肉刃，而巴特尔还没睡醒，即便是不小心进去了也并不会有所行动，这种不上不下的感觉让维姆无比慌乱却又不敢吵醒对方，也只能极力忍耐着异样的羞耻感试图把那根东西从身体里弄出来。

但是巴特尔的肉棒实在是有够粗长，要想不惊动他地把那根拔出来，维姆只能慢慢的抬起屁股。整个过程漫长而煎熬，鳞片划过内壁的快感让他兴奋又羞愧，他悲哀的感觉到自己的屁股似乎在不受控制的绞紧，像是在极力挽留着不想拔出那根能产生无限快感的东西，但理智又在不断告诉他必须尽快终止这个闹剧。

可就在性器即将离体的时候，巴特尔忽然松开手翻了个身，维姆僵硬的躺在原来的位置上，昨晚被操到有些合不拢的穴口微微开合着，精液混合着淫水淌出来，维姆却并没有达到目的的轻松感，反倒是因为快感中断更加重了他的慌乱。

维姆忽然回想起了昨晚那令人上瘾的高潮，他慢慢转身看着仰躺着的巴特尔，因为刚刚的翻身被子被掀到了另一侧，所以此刻那根长有鳞片的东西就暴露在空气中，上面还挂着刚刚从维姆身体里带出来的淫水的湿痕。

只要把那个东西重新插进来就能舒服起来。

维姆被自己的想法吓了一跳，他立刻把头撇开，视线却忍不住又偷瞄着，一边用手指偷偷抠弄着后穴一边幻想着是那根东西正插在里面。

但感官的差别始终差的太远，维姆甚至无助的发现这种“望梅止渴”的行为非但不能缓解自己的欲望，反而更加重了他想让巴特尔立刻醒来像昨晚那样对自己的欲望，但维姆没脸再在清醒的状态下请求第二次，光是这些下流的想法就已经让他羞愧万分。

那如果……如果只是趁他睡着借用一下呢？只要不把他吵醒，不被他发现的话……

当这个念头出现的时候，维姆又再一次看向了还在熟睡的巴特尔，他咽了咽口水，鬼使神差般的轻轻说道，“巴特尔，该醒醒了。”

没有任何回应，回答他的只有细微的鼾声，看来昨晚的酒真的可以再让巴特尔沉睡好一会儿了。

维姆像是下定决心了一样慢慢爬起来，昨晚激烈的性事让他手脚发软，光是坐起来就废了一番力气，但他依旧爬了起来，慢慢的跨在巴特尔的身上掰开屁股，对准了性器小心翼翼的坐了下去。

他不敢进入的太快怕吵醒巴特尔，但这样缓慢的插入实在是过于折磨，尤其是维姆完全不得要领，只是凭着感觉调整着角度根本达不到巴特尔主动操进来的那种快感，所以他在几乎快要坐到底的时候才终于误打误撞的让性器蹭到了腺体的位置，快感再次涌上来，维姆满足的翻着眼睛达到高潮。

一双手忽然抓住了腰侧将他结结实实的压到底，维姆从高潮中回过神惊恐的看着不知道什么时候突然醒来的巴特尔，一时间不知道该如何解释自己的行为。

“你！你为什么……”

“我只是睡着了又不是死了，你的屁股刚刚使劲绞紧，我怎么可能不被吵醒。”巴特尔无奈的看着不知所措的维姆继续说道，“只是我没想到一睁眼就看到你在‘借用’我的身体，我以为我昨晚已经足够满足你了。”

维姆羞愧难当，但巴特尔已经开始主动抓着他的腰操干起来，而且不同于自己刚刚生疏的尝试，巴特尔已经可以很熟练的找到敏感点，并给予他所期待的快感。而廉耻之心让维姆想让巴特尔停下来，但张开嘴的时候却只能发出不堪入耳的浪叫。

“对不起……呜……不要再顶那里了……”

“但是你昨晚不是很喜欢我操到这里？还会一直求我再用力一点。”

巴特尔的询问并不带任何的羞辱，但维姆却觉得自己已经没脸回答，因为他还清楚的记得昨晚自己是怎样求着巴特尔把自己一次又一次干到高潮的，而现在也是，尽管心里十分羞愧却又无法拒绝这种快感，维姆的眼泪不由自主的就落下来了。

“对不起巴特尔……哈啊……对不起……”

这个猫魅抹着眼泪哭着道歉的样子让人实在有些于心不忍，巴特尔不得不坐起来，将已经哭的直抽气的维姆抱进怀里低声安慰道，“不用道歉的，是我心甘情愿跟你做的。”

“但是我……”

“没有但是，维姆。”巴特尔说着把他的脸捧起来，在那双哭红的眼睛上轻轻亲了一下，“可不可以先让我做完？这样你也不好受吧。”

维姆愣了一下，随即把头埋进巴特尔的怀里点点头，他不敢面对巴特尔刚刚说的话，所以只好缩在巴特尔的怀里放弃思考，努力忍耐着让自己不要再发出那些浪荡的叫声。

两个人一时间都沉默下来，屋里只有肉体拍打与汁水被搅弄的声音，当维姆再次一不小心哼出声的时候，巴特尔忽然贴着他的耳朵问道，“等一下我可以射进去吗？”

维姆涨红了脸，结巴了半天才支支吾吾的说道，“但……但是……我的肚子里面已经……”

“我知道，你昨晚到最后一直在捧着肚子说‘装不下了’却还是想让我射进去。”巴特尔说着轻轻笑了一声，但刚刚这些话让维姆羞到恨不得找个地缝钻进去，巴特尔却像是没有察觉到他的窘迫一样继续说道，“如果你是一个奥拉族的女性，我想那些都已经足够你怀上我的孩子了。”

或许是终于察觉到了维姆的不知所措，巴特尔一边说着一边低头伸手轻轻按住了对方捧在肚子上的双手，犹豫了一下后又轻声叹了口气，“你不想的话我就拔出来吧。”

“不！不……不用了，反正我……是男的。”

维姆说完恨不得咬断自己的舌头。我都在说些什么啊！怎么搞得好像不能怀孕很遗憾一样！但巴特尔却忍不住笑了一声，拿开手揉了揉维姆的头发轻声笑了笑，“随便说出这么可爱的话我会忍不住再多做几次的。”

“还要做？！昨晚才刚做了那么多次！”

巴特尔挑了挑眉毛一本正经的反问，“不相信吗？”

维姆猛的摇摇头缩着脖子认怂，“信信信，你快点……呀！”

性器忽然向上一顶引来娇喘打断了维姆原本要说的话，他急忙捂紧嘴巴不再出声，但却捂不住越来越大声的哼鸣，巴特尔故意每一下都操到敏感点上，快感让维姆逐渐松手抱紧了巴特尔的脖子羞涩的叫出声来。

“太快了……呜……别那么深……”

“呼……你夹得太紧了，跟我一起高潮好不好？”

粗重的喘息夹裹着低沉的声音吹进维姆的耳朵里，双重的刺激与高潮一起让他几乎尖叫出来，但所有挣扎都被搭在后腰的手紧紧按住，维姆甚至能感觉到小腹被大量射进去的精液撑起，那种压迫感让他忽然感觉到了一股异样的泄意，等到恢复意识的时候才惊恐的发现自己刚刚被搞到了失禁。

“对不起！！我……我不是故意的，我也不知道怎么就……”

维姆慌乱的想要解释，巴特尔倒是只是有些惊讶的挑了挑眉毛，便抱着维姆离开了那片被弄脏的床褥。

“……跟我做让你爽到这个地步了吗？”

维姆羞愧得不知道该如何回答，也只能结结巴巴的说道，“我……我真的不知道我的酒品会这么差……”

巴特尔没有再为难他，只是抱着他径直走进浴室，那里有一个长期保持着温热的水池，恰到好处的水温让维姆一下子放松了下来，等到他回过神时，巴特尔正在用手指将刚刚以及昨晚射进去的精液慢慢引导出来。

“我、我自己来就可以了！”

维姆急忙红着脸推开巴特尔，后者只是耸了耸肩松开手退到了浴室门口。

“好吧，那你有什么需要我帮忙的就喊我。”

巴特尔说完就离开了，可不等他把那些脏了的床褥扔进脏衣篮，维姆怯怯的声音又从浴室里传了出来。

“我……我够不着里面，你能不能进来，进来帮我……”

巴特尔好笑的重新走进浴室，看着维姆红彤彤的脸颊并没有多嘴，只是当他把手伸进水里的时候，维姆忽然小声请求道，“你……你能不能别看着我？”

巴特尔果真把眼睛闭了起来，维姆松了口气，可下一秒巴特尔的手指就蹭到了敏感点，维姆猝不及防的叫出声，他责备的瞪了一眼，结果正好跟巴特尔的视线撞到了一起。

“我不是故意的，抱歉。”

被对方抢先一步道了歉，维姆也不好说什么，可等到手指接二连三的再次蹭到那个位置时，维姆刚要发火就被巴特尔再一次抢先说道，“里面的东西太多了，不清理干净会生病的。”

“那你也不能……不能总是……”

维姆试图反驳些什么，但他总觉得自己不管怎么说都不大对劲，反倒是被巴特尔好言劝道，“忍一下就好了，你也不想里面还留着我的东西吧。”

整个清理的过程似乎格外漫长，维姆有好几次都差点忍不住叫出来，但也只能死命的咬紧下唇，扒在水池边的手用力到青筋暴起，结果直到清洗结束时维姆几乎浑身脱力到站不起来，好在巴特尔体贴的用毛巾把他裹起来，抱到了客厅的沙发上。

那里还散落着两个人的衣服，维姆有点想不起来昨晚他们是从什么时候开始从沙发滚到了床上，他努力的想要不再回忆昨晚那些疯狂又羞耻的事情，但那些衣服时刻提醒着这个酒后乱性的事实。维姆不得不别开视线，紧紧抓着身上的浴巾将自己裹得严严实实的，犹豫了一会儿忽然叫来了巴特尔。

“我……昨晚的衣服脏了，麻烦你去我家再拿一套衣服吧，床头应该有一套干净的衣服。”维姆说着指了指不远处摆在玄关的自己的背包，巴特尔点点头，随意套了身衣服后就拿上钥匙从屋里出去了。

屋子里一时安静下来，维姆抱着膝盖坐了好一会儿才恍然回神，然后懊恼的意识到自己又在发呆了，所以他不得不试图转移注意力四处打量着巴特尔的屋子，而后忽然就看到了摆在不远处的管弦乐琴。

说起来……昨晚的那个音乐到底是怎么回事？

维姆忽然想起昨晚那个奇怪的音乐，却怎么也想不起到底曾经在那里听过，他几乎可以肯定自己绝对听过那首曲子才对的，可却连它叫什么都不记得。

“你在干什么？”

巴特尔的声音让维姆回过神，他才发现自己不知道什么时候已经走到了管弦乐琴的旁边，而且伸出去的右手差点就碰到了开关。

“……没什么！我先去换衣服！”维姆说着急忙收起手摇摇头，急匆匆的走到巴特尔身边抓起他手上的衣服就冲进了卧室。

他可不想再这样赤身裸体的面对巴特尔了，就算是有条浴巾裹着也不行。

不过维姆没想到在他从卧室里走出来的时候巴特尔已经在准备早餐了，他犹豫了一下走到沙发旁捡起自己的衣服，刚想偷偷溜走却在门口被叫住了。

“先吃点东西吧，昨晚喝了那么多，不吃点早餐会对身体不好的。”

维姆僵硬的转身笑了笑，“不，不麻烦你了，我自己回去随便吃点就行。”

巴特尔摇摇头端着两份三明治走到餐桌旁，带着不容拒绝的语气说道，“已经做好了，等一下我们还要去商会不是吗？时间已经不多了。”

又是这样……

维姆看着桌上的两碟三明治有些心情复杂，巴特尔总是这样事先就安排好了一切，只留下那个完全在他计划之内的那个最优解，让人不得不遵循他的安排。虽然这没什么 不好，但维姆始终还是有些畏惧这样的体贴。

两个人在餐桌前无声无息的吃完了早饭，就像是昨晚和今早的荒唐事都没有发生过一样，维姆又在一边发呆一边机械的咀嚼着嘴里的东西，直到他又再次回想起那个音乐。

“说起来昨晚……”

“我已经吃完了，我们还有大概十分钟赶到商会。”

巴特尔忽然看了一眼落地钟擦擦嘴，维姆急忙把手上的三明治塞进嘴里，或许是因为塞得太猛了，以至于他差点噎到，好在巴特尔及时在他捶胸口的时候递上了一杯水，维姆赶紧喝了一口咽下嘴里的食物。

“我吃完了！我们快走吧！”

维姆说着就急匆匆的跑去门口换鞋，巴特尔看着他的背影无奈的耸肩摇摇头，嘴角忽然勾起一抹不易察觉的笑容。


End file.
